Aimaki Part 1: How it all began
by sweet-babygirl
Summary: The gang are in my tale of a mysterous kitten who end's up being-well I'm not gonna spoil the ending! You'll enjoy this if you love funnies. This is my fisrt fanfic EVER so this will NOT be the best! Enjoy...


(Yusuke is jumps up in the air dodging the Youkai's attack. Yusuke looks down and aims spirit gun at it.)

Yusuke: Spirit Gun!

(A huge burst of light erupts from his finger. The Youkai notices it a second to late and gets disinergrated from the sprit gun. Yusuke is bursed, but there was little blood on his green school uniform. He lands with a soft thud. Yusuke and Kuwabara were battleing this Youkai for a while now.)

Yusuke: That finally takes care of him...

( Kuwabara notices something. )

Yusuke: What are you looking at?

(A tiny, black kitten with amber eyes steps out of the shadow .)

Kitten: Meow...

(Kuwabara gets excited. He races foward and picks up the cat. )

Kuwabara: Aww! It's the most adorable kitten alive!

(Yusuke scoffs.)

Yusuke: sarcastic A kitten?! Oh look at that adorable furball! I can just squeal in delight!

(The kitten meows loudly and sweatdrops. Only then did Yusuke notice how partically strange it was. )

Kuwabara: Knock it off Yusuke. Ya know I can't resist them! Look at it...

(Yusuke snaches the kitten out of Kuwabara's hands. Kuwabara struggles to get it back.)

Kuwabara: I saw it first! And if you do anything to it, I'll make sure you drop dead!

Yusuke: not wavered Relax, look at him. He has a collor made of gold with tiny dimands embedding it. And his forhead...

(The sort of collor was wraped around the kitten's neck. He had also noticed that it's forhead had some red spot shaped into a heart.)

Kuwabara: It's a girl!

Yusuke: Yeah, well it's strange anyways.

(Yusuke gives the kitten back to Kuwabara. Kuwabara holds it tenderly and gently pets it. The kitten purred. Yusuke starts to walk away.)

Yusuke: I have to go, I-

Kuwabara: teasing Have a date with Kieko! What exacty do you do on your dates with-

(Bam! Yusuke sends a fist into Kuwabara face, knocking him down hard. )

Yusuke: That's for being a baka!

(Kuwabara looks down at the kitten making sure it was safe. Isn't Kuwabara so sweet when it comes to kittens? And he angrily looked up at Yusuke. )

Kuwabara: What the fuck was that for?! She _is _your girlfriend!

Yusuke: I don't give a fuck! It's none of your business what is between us.

Kuwabara: You did something wrong again, didn't you?

(Yusuke just turns and walks away.)

Botan: Oh! Keiko he didn't mean any harm! You know him!

Keiko: sighs I guess I shouldn't have over reacted. But my parents are getting tired of him not showing up at the restrant! They complain that he's getting in the habit of having off work even though he works the hardest!

Botan: puts on a pouty face I just want to hurry up and makeup with him! I have a date with Kurama and I can't leave that hottie hanging! I _had _to put the next scene in!

Kurama: I'm glad you think of me as a hottie.

(Startled Kieko and Baotan turns around in there seats on the black leather couch. Boton blushes furisriously. Kurama had entered the room with such ease that none of them noticed he had entered. A smile touched Kurama's lips and came over to where Botan was seated. He leaned foward to kiss her softy on her cheek. And just when Botan thought she couldn't get in any redder...)

Keiko: Kurama! How nice to see you again.

Botan: Uh, uh...um...uh...y-y-yeah. About that...

(The door opened to Keiko's living room opens once more. Yusuke steps in. Keiko smiled up at him, while Yusuke looked at her nervelously.)

Yusuke: slowly Gomen Keiko

(Keiko just shakes her head and gets up from her seat. She walks over to Yusuke, wraps her arm around Yusuke's torso, and buries her head in the frabic covering his chest.)

Keiko: No, Gomen...

(Yusuke is tense. Keiko jumps back and looks down at her school uniform. There's some blood on it)

Keiko: You've been fighting again!

Yusuke: still tense There was a Youkai running lose in this city!

(Keiko smiles. Of couse.)

Keiko: Gomen Yusuke.

Botan: chirps Woo! Now that we got that settle I'll just be off now...

(Botan grabs Kurama by the collor and drags him out the door. )

Keiko: Have fun!

Botan: mischeif smile Oh, trust me I will! I will...

(Yusuke stirs in his sleep. He can't seem to be able to get some sleep. There was something weird in the atmosphere. Yusukes opens his eyes and sits up. Something jumps right in front of him. Startled he relises it's the kitten Kuwabara found.)

Yusuke: What are you doing here? I thought Kuwabara took you home...

(The kitten sat down and licked her paw. The red heart shaped bald spot glowed brilliantly in the dark.)

Kitten: I came to thankyou for killing that horrid Youkai for me.

(Yusuke blinked onece, then twice. Just when he thought he had seen it all...)

Yusuke: Who the hell are you?!

Kitten: I'm not sure...the Youkai erased my memory.

(Yusuke came out of his shovk and made a face.)

Yusuke: Do you think I'm stupid? How do you know he erased your memory if he was supposed to erase _all_ of your memeory?!

Kitten: The Youkai's main power was to erase most if not all of your meomory in the past. All I remember is trying to kill this Youkai. The demon caught me off guard, shot me me it's beam, and lost my most of my memory. That's all I remember.

(Yusuke gives it a look.)

Yusuke: Ok...I think I'll just go to sleep right now and wake up in the morning to find that everything is back to normal-

Kitten: No you dinwit! I need your help to find out who I am! How would you feel knowing that you don't know who you are or where you come from, or what porpuse you have?!

Yusuke: yawns Go bug someone else who cares, you furball. Like Kuwabara...

(Yusuke lays back down and prepares to fall into a deep sleep. It didn't last long when he felt sharp nails sratch his face deeply. He aburlty sits up.)

Yusuke: groans Why always me?!

(The kitten looks up with big innocent eyes.)

Yusuke: sighs Ok...what's your name? Or do you want me to keep calling you furball?

(The kitten sweatdrops at the metion of 'furball')

Kitten: My name?

(The kitten thinks hard about this.)

Kitten: What is my name...

**Japenese Terms**

Youkai: monster, demons, and so on

baka: idiot

gomen: sorry

I really hope you liked part one! This is my fist fanfic _ever_, so I hope you liked it! This took me an hour and a half to make! Give or take a few. Woo! I have _tons_ of ideas, that I can't wait to type the rest of the story! If you like this one your gonna _love_ the next one I make! 'Cuase this is just the intro!


End file.
